Jade Roses
by SilhouetteSeeker
Summary: Moving to a new country is tough. Especially when it's to a backwater town isolated from the rest of the state. Sixteen year old Manon leaves Belgium to live with her aunt and cousin at their home located in Upstate New York. Things quickly begin to fall apart when she realizes the dark curse that plagues the tiny village.


**Summary:** Moving to a new country is tough. Especially when it's to a backwater town isolated from the rest of the state. Sixteen year old Manon leaves Belgium to live with her aunt and cousin at their home located in Upstate New York. Things quickly begin to fall apart when she realizes the dark curse that plagues the tiny village.

**Authors Note:**

I watched ParaNorman and Monster House the other day with a friend. I suddenly got this monster [no pun intended] of an idea so! I actually am attempting to write in as many of the Hetalia cast into this fic as possible. Because of this the list of names for this story will be long but not everyone will be actually a part of the story. For example Eduard Von Bock/Estonia is mentioned in this chapter but briefly and most likely will not return. I want to try writing the various personalities, that's why I'm adding a lot of characters. Let me know if something seems way off and I will look it over. xD Fyi ,the opening is weak [at least I think it is], I sincerely apologize for that.

Names used:

Belgium~ Manon Grosjean ::: Netherlands~ Abel Hendrick ::: South Italy~ Lovino Vargas ::: Spain~ Antonio Carriedo ::: Sweden~ Berwald Oxenstierna ::: Finland~ Tino Väinämöinen ::: Sealand~ Peter Kirkland/Oxenstierna ::: Denmark~ Simon Densen ::: Norway~ Bjørn Bondevik ::: Iceland~ Eiríkur Steilsson ::: England~ Arthur Kirkland ::: Belarus~ Natallya Arloŭskaya ::: Canada~ Matthew Williams-Jones ::: America~ Alfred Williams-Jones ::: Seychelles~ Veronique Williams-Jones ::: Switzerland~ Basch Zwingli ::: Liechtenstein~ Elise Zwingli ::: Latvia~ Raivis Galante ::: China~ Wang Yao ::: Taiwan~ Wang Mei ::: Hong Kong~ Wang Jai Long/Leon

I used all canon names. For non-canon names, I tend to avoid extremely popular fan names. However, any names Himaruya prefers I will usually select from that list as well. Any questions about names, pm me…

**Warnings: **Supernatural, dark and twisted. People die. [Story in a nutshell] More detailed warnings placed in chapters that need them. In a much later chapter there are a few torture scenes. Be prepared for that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not under any circumstances own Hetalia or its characters. They rightfully belong to Himaruya.

…

Jade Roses

Chapter 1

Manon opened her eyes after a gentle poke in the ribcage caused her to emerge from a forgotten dream. Yawning she opened her eyes only to have her vision obstructed by a rocky wall. She leaned forward to gaze out the front windshield, "Wow…they really did carve these roads into the mountains." The rock wall suddenly gave way to an intense drop down into a deep trench. She subconsciously leaned away from the door as a metal guard rail did little to comfort her from what looked like a fifty foot drop into the valley.

A few rolls would plop the car straight into the flooded river. The murky rapids currently tearing through the valley couldn't possibly be the same calm flow in the picture Abel had sent her last summer. "Which river was in the picture you sent me?" She eyed her cousin, Abel, suspiciously.

Without taking his eyes off the road he rolled his eyes, "It rained and the snow melted. That river floods all around this time every year. Give it a week and we can go down there to swim with Lovino."

The car lurched to a stop at a three-way stop sign. "And Antonio?" She chirped in a sing songy voice.

Abel gave his steering wheel a death glare as they waited for the little elderly people to turn. "Yeah," An awkward pause. "And Antonio. Just because he's Lovino's neighbor and somehow you two became friends over…" He trailed off grumbling about the 'stupid' Spaniard.

Giggling to herself Manon squirmed in her seat, "He's not _that_ bad." She squeaked before snickering harder, when Abel whipped his head around to give her a look that screamed 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-right?'

"Pay attention to the road, dork." She sucked in a deep breath attempting to un-pop her ears. A small comfortable silence erupted in the cabin of the car as Manon turned from Abel to gaze out at the river, "So, how's Aunt Ida?" Manon smiled thoroughly happy being reunited with her only cousin.

Abel smiled gently, "She's alright. Mom loves her house now that it's done being worked on. It's really country feeling and sort of small. But you do get your own room…"

Manon quirked her head at the blonde before realizing what he meant, "Oh! No, this will be a nice break from the big city life. What town do you live in again?"

"Adrian."

She tapped her chin lightly, "That's in a valley with the big river, right? You sent me photos of the creeks running through the trees once, right?"

He nodded before turning their car onto a winding road shaded by tall evergreens and oaks. "I also sent the picture of the bear that was in our backyard last week."

"Yes! It was very beautiful. I can't wait to see Auntie. You dating anyone currently? You've gotten so tall and handsome! You tower over me now, it's kind of crazy. Remember when you used to be a shrimp?" Manon grinned wiggling her eyebrows at her older cousin.

"Actually, it's only been two years and no. No, I try not to." The seventeen year old boy lightly glared at her, "Not right now."

After nodding in response, the girl held her head in her palm and rubbed at her temples. Going from the high elevations of her flight this afternoon, then back down to normal, then right straight back up into the mountains was starting to make her head spin. "Ugh, are we almost there?"

"Yeah, here now." Abel turned the car into the dirt driveway of a small white house. Across the street was the railroad and just beyond that was the river. However, she only knew there was normally a large field and tracks between them and the river because Abel had told her. The field and most of the railroad was currently flooded by water; somehow she doubted that stopped trains from passing through.

The front door opened and out stepped her aunt. The brunette hurried down the green steps towards them as the two teens exited the car. She crossed the grassy area between the end of the porch and driveway. She wrapped her arms around the young girl.

"Manon, sweetie! Oh, it's so good to see you." The woman squeezed the Belgian teen, slightly lifting her toes off the ground for a split second, before letting her go. Her green eyes sparkling as she inspected her niece. "You got so pretty! Welcome to New York, dear. Was your flight uneventful?"

The woman gave her son a quick peck on the cheek before leading Manon up towards the house. Looking back, Manon noticed Abel taking her bags from the trunk. She turned her attention forward just in time to notice the forest green steps. Manon used the plain metal railing to keep from falling of the crooked steps. As she made her way onto the wraparound porch she glanced over to see a few whicker chairs and tables.

Aunt Ida threw open the screen door allowing Manon to enter first. As soon as she walked in she noticed an old dusty blue couch against the wall across from the door was. To its right a small hall and its left was an archway leading to the kitchen and three other closed doors. Also, to her right was a large television and another doorway leading into what appeared to be a bedroom.

"This is it. Very small, I apologize. So tiny, I can show you the whole house from the front door." Ida joked, not at all embarrassed by her home's miniature size.

A faint sigh brought Manon's attention away from the room and she exchanged a smirk with her aunt. "Can I at least come in before we show her around? These bags are heavy…" Abel's voice sounded exasperated yet kind. The two ladies stepped aside allowing the boy to walk into the house. He disappeared through the door beside an armchair on the left side of the room.

"Right." Manon glanced from the door that her cousin had gone through back to her aunt. The woman was gesturing to the room they were in. "Okay, this is the living room. The door on the right is my bedroom and down that hall," she pointed to the hall between the couch and a giant bookcase. "Is the bathroom. Only one shower in the house and we are on well water. We can explain how showering works after dinner. There is also a coat closet in the hall too."

Manon nodded in thought. "The door on the left wall leads to what used to be a dining room until we turned it into a makeshift bedroom for Abel. Though, now that we've had the remodel it finally has one door instead of two archways; that will be your bedroom while you stay here. Then there is the kitchen. Around the corner is the door to the basement which we keep the bolt unlocked at all times. The other door leads to the old sun porch. But we had that remodeled as well, so it is now Abel's bedroom."

The brunette Dutchwoman hummed softly sliding her eyes around the room. "And…that's about it." She shot her niece another smile. "What do you think?"

"It's so humble. I like it. Where do I put my shoes?" Manon longed to kick off her boots so she could dig her toes into the brown shag carpet.

Ida pointed to a rubber mat under the window to the right of the right of the door. "Shoes there when wet, otherwise bring them into your room."

Abel reemerged from Manon's new room, "I put your bags on your bed for you."

"Abel, could you show her around a little more, while I make dinner. Take her to the bridge too if you'd like. Just be careful and be back before dark." Ida squeezed Manon's shoulder in a loving manner before clicking her tongue and disappearing into the kitchen. A few seconds later Manon found a little grey ball of fluff at her feet. She leaned down to rub the little dog's ears, it was clearly excited to see someone new as it jumped up onto her knee giving her chin a few kisses.

"STAR!" Ida's shout came from the kitchen and the toy poodle was instantly catapulting itself off of her knees and into the kitchen. The delicate clicks of its nails on linoleum tiles could be heard at the front door.

Manon yanked her shoes off, dumping them onto the rubber mat. She scurried across the carpet to where Abel was leaning against the doorway. "This is my room?" Her green eyes scanned the dark room. A large window with thick dark blue-green drapes took up the entire left wall. The full sized bed piled with pillows sat against the wall across from the door. Two antique dressers with mirrors were at the head of the bed on each side. The room itself was small but comfortable.

What was strange though was the wall jutted out and when Manon walked around the corner there was another curtain. Just as she went to grab the curtain a cough caused her to jump.

"We, uh, we've never gone up there. It's the attic." Abel said calmly despite the eeriness of the situation. "No reason, it's just the door at the top of the stairs is locked and we haven't taken the time to open it or call a locksmith.'

Biting her lip in frustration, Manon frowned and pulled aside the blue-green curtain revealing stairs. They looked like normal carpeted steps that one would have to access their second floor or basement. This was a rare thing for attics in small houses to possess. Just as Abel said there was wooden door and the top of the staircase. The urge to open it was immense; curiosity flooded the Belgian's veins. "Really? Never..."

Abel shook his head answering her question. The boy tilted his head so he could see up the stairs, his spiky hair pricking Manon's cheek. He did this so he could see without running his cousin over as the stair case was very narrow. Her thin body took up the entire nook in the wall leading to the steps. They both stood there watching the door willing it to open.

Of course it didn't, Abel sighed giving his cousin a playful nudge. "Go grab your shoes and I'll take you over to the bridge."

Manon hesitated as she eyed the door, before sliding the curtain shut and following her cousin out into the living room. She tugged her shoes on and ran out the door after Abel, who was already at the edge of the driveway. He wrapped his blue and white scarf around his neck then shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

The two of them circled around the house towards the flooded railroad and began walking down the dirt street. The road passed an old rundown abandoned house that was just behind Ida and Abel's house on the other side of a small line of trees. At the end of the small yard laid a chicken coop. A colorful rooster, a half dozen of hens and a handful of chicks pecked around at the grass behind the fence. Someone with crazy blonde hair waved to them from the back porch of the old white house as they passed by before an angry shout had him sprinting back indoors.

The walk itself only lasted about four minutes. Manon found that the dirt roads suddenly ended at the corner where it merged with a paved road. The railroad crossing was just a few feet to their right. Abel led his cousin over to the edge of the flooding water. "Watch me..." He jumped over the flooding water until he reached the high ground of the bridge. Manon immediately followed, slipping slightly on the slick metal of the tracks. Luckily, the flooding pooled so if she did fall in she would still have a small chance of crawling out from the rapids.

"This," Manon made her last leap of faith, landing successfully on the bridge, "Is so dangerous."

Abel chuckled softly, "Yeah a bit. The Canisteo River is powerful when it floods. At least the bridge is still here this time."

"WHAT!?" Manon squealed and ran to the guard rail clinging to it. The bridge was big enough to fit one over-sized truck in one direction at a time. It sat high above the water yet the rushing water seemed to shake the structure slightly. Abel's laughter made her pout slightly. "Not funny, jerk…"

"Oh. Manon stay there, car." Abel motioned for her to stay where she was and he moved closer to the other rail. A pickup truck passed them and charged through the water covering the tracks. Its tires sent the muddy water high into the air on either side of it. The two teens converged in the middle of the bridge watching truck drive past the red-brown house at the end of the street. It turned passing two white houses.

Abel followed her gaze down the street, "That house we passed earlier with the chicken coop is Tino and Berwald's house. They just recently adopted a kid that they named Peter. The kid is about a month old, really cute too. Mom loves taking care of him when Tino and Berwald are out. They also took in Berwald's brothers two years ago around this time. Simon, Bjørn and Eiríkur. Simon was the one waving at us earlier. Eiríkur is younger, around thirteen."

"Mr. Kirkland's house in that brownish-red house at the end of this street. He's one of the science teachers at our school you might have him as your teacher. Don't except any homemade food if he offers it. Guy can't cook to save his life." The Dutch boy continued in an attempt to give Manon a crash course of who lived where.

Opposite from the two story farmhouse was another much more dingy white house its paint peeling with a broken porch roof. A trailer home sat a good distance to its left, and just between the two houses across the main road sat another white house. This house appeared much newer though compared to the other rundown houses that dotted the street.

A young girl stepped out from the front door and stood on the porch for a bit. "And that is Natalya Arlovskaya. She is in your grade and can be sort of scary sometimes but overall she's nice. She lives with her parents and they moved here four months ago from some eastern European country. That house they live in is much more modern too; central heating and supposedly they have access to city water…" The Dutchman mused seemingly a bit envious.

Manon caught the ashy blonde's attention and she lifted her arm to wave. The long haired teen stared back; she grabbed the newspaper from the porch step and turned on her heel, hair billowing behind her as she stomped back into the house. The two cousins could hear the door slam from their place on the bridge.

She flinched, "So very social…" Manon murmured quietly while tightening the ribbon in her hair.

"Not incredibly." Abel sighed. "You'll find that most people around here are strange or a bit anti-social. The majority are a mixture of both. Welcome to the hamlet of Adrian, Manon. The county folk roam free here. We're just called rednecks by the city people but we will all deny it."

The Belgian girl turned and walked over to the railing leaning carefully to see under the bridge. Abel stared off in the distance thinking to himself. Frogs could be heard in the empty field at the other end of the bridge near the road leading up to the houses. Manon spoke suddenly startling him out of his thoughts, "How about the white house on the opposite corner from our house? The one with the pool."

Abel rubbed smoothed his scarf down with his fingers before checking the time on his phone. "That house belongs to the Williams-Jones family. Their kids Matthew and Alfred are twins identical around our age. Their adopted sister is Veronique and she's much younger, eleven I believe."

Beeping came from Abel's pocket alerting him to a text message. Ignoring it the boy continued, "There are a few other houses worth noting. The Karpusi's live in the white house next door to the twins. They have about a million cats"

Manon shot him a startled look, "Exaggeration right?"

"No not really," Abel laughed. "Raivis Galante lives across the street from them with his dad. Then, the Zwingli family live in that small trailer home. I drive Basch and Elise to school so you will meet them tomorrow. There's an old church house next to them but it's mainly used for funerals or weddings now. The red house next door to us is some old Asian guy named Yao with his two kids. Mei is the oldest and then Jia Long. Everyone just calls him Leon at school though. That old white house down at the end of the street opposite of Mr. Kirkland's, an elderly couple lives there but I've never formally met them even once in the seven years we've lived here. Berwald is trying to buy the house next door to Raivis's place. The town won't sell it to him though because none of them are over eighteen yet. There are a few other houses on the street across from us but they are never home and don't talk to anyone much." He did a mental head count of the houses, "That's it, I believe."

She nodded at all this information, a little overwhelmed by it all. However, it was comforting knowing who lived where and was happy that so many people her age lived nearby. Finally, Abel checked his cell after neglecting it for a few minutes. He glared angrily at the screen as his female companion gave him a questioning look. He frowned deeply before thrusting it into Manon's hands. "It's Antonio."

Manon lit up and snatched the phone. She quickly sent responded to his text, "I still don't understand why you two don't get..."

"Drop it Manon." Abel bit out. "Don't get too excited over your internet boyfriend."

The girl scrunched up her face in mock annoyance before sticking out her tongue. "He's not my boyfriend. In fact, wasn't he with someone already? He's just a friend, nothing more."

Dark green eyes rolled at childish display from his cousin, before stepping up the edge of the bridge beside her. "I do my best to stay out of his love life. But yeah, he was with someone last I knew. I can't remember their name though." Abel grunted. He closed his eyes in thought. "Want to hear an interesting story about our house?"

She snorted in amusement and brought her cousin's cell to her chest, securing the device in place to avoid dropping it into the river. Manon would have to get a new phone installed on her aunt's family plan otherwise her own cell phone would cost too much to use long term. Plus, the current service she uses was limited within the valley. To keep her phone from roaming and draining the battery, she put it on airplane mode and turned it off. "Okay." She went back to starting down at the brown water swirling below them.

He eyed the large gap between the end of the cement and the guard rail. One wrong step and you would plunge straight down into the rushing waters. The current would instantly drag a person under and push them miles away with little effort.

Abel leaned on the rail beside her, following her lead and watching the rushing rapids. "The house we live in used to be a train stop. There was a bar in the basement and everything. One day some kid, young adult really, he must have been angry or upset. Since he went in and shot his father to death in front other a bunch of other travelers."

The blonde girl rolled her head to look at her cousin, "Oh really now?" She deadpanned.

"Yes."

She smirked at him before redirecting her eyes to the giant trees covering the mountainside. An occasional house would poke through and the winding road could be seen between the trees. "Seems a bit far-fetched."

Abel snorted, "Well, it's true. I can't remember the reason. The house used to belong to the Dumitrescu family but they left after the youngest of their kids died from an illness. I'll find the article of the shooting though for you if you're interested."

"I'd like that." Manon smiled softly, glancing at the phone again momentarily. "What about that abandoned one behind the trees? It looks like it's been empty for years; did you see those dead ladybugs in the windows?"

Pursing his lips, the Dutch boy scratched the back of his head careful to avoid ruining his hair. He turned and looked straight at Manon waiting for her to return his gaze. Her green eyes met his and instantly he spoke, "I highly recommend you don't go near that house. There is something very wrong with it…"

A wide grin spread across her cheeks, "Oh, so ghost stories now?" She giggled and looked up staring across the deep running water. Manon could she her aunt grabbing the mail from the mailbox but this was not her main focus. Her eyes landed on the two story wooden house just behind the trees. It was curious that on the other end of the yards there were almost six houses lining the main road. But the only house the faced the dirt road was the abandoned one. All of the houses on the block were worn down and tired looking, save for Natallya's house. But this vacant home looked dead compared to the others.

"Not sure as what this story is about, to be honest with you." He spoke quickly without hesitation, grabbing the full attention of his cousin.

The girl cringed at his bluntness. "Has anyone ever tired cleaning it up? I'm sure it just needs to be rehabilitated and whatnot." Manon chose her words carefully as she twirled a strand of hair around her pointer finger.

Abel stared at the grey house, its yard unkempt. A row of ancient trees separated their house from it. He cleared his throat and made an affirmative sound deep in his throat. "When Antonio first moved here, a bunch of the adult attempted to help his parents clean it out. Now, I don't talk with Antonio very much but he told me about the stuff that happened in there. They would clean a room, and then the next day it was a mess again. Other times the doors would slam in their faces or the carpets seemed to wrap around legs tripping people. I'm not sure how long it has been since someone has actually lived there but no one here has been here very long. The only people that have been here their entire lives are the people that live in the white house but no one's talked to them. It was strange though, the only time anyone has ever seen them was when we are trying to fix up the house. They're an old couple and they would walk over and watch us for hours with pained looks." He paused for a bit considering what else he should share.

"One day someone fell down the stairs and when asked they said 'it felt like I was pushed from behind but I was the only one upstairs at the time.' Luckily, Eduard's dad wasn't injured at all, just a few bruises. But immediately after that incident, there was a unanimous village agreement that deemed the house too dangerous and locked it back up. After the key were returned back to the church, the elderly couple disappeared into their house again. That was four years ago. It unnerved a lot of people. Eduard's family, they even moved away back to the city. I guess you could say that the moral of the story: the house in our backyard is bad news. Stay away from it…" His eyes looked through the foliage between their home and the grey house, taking in the long straight fence running across the end of their lawn. The Wang family and his mother both agreed to built a fence to further obscure the view. None of them felt comfortable when they could see the forgotten home clearly from their kitchen windows.

He shivered slightly from the chilly air, blinking up at the sky. The moon could be seen peeking over the trees lining the top of the mountain; the darkness just began settling down on them. "But enough of this, I'm sure everyone will tell you their piece. Come on, it's starting to get dark. We should head back."

Slightly unnerved, Manon shoved herself off the rail and walked over to the water covering the railroad. To her alarm the water seemed a bit deeper than when they first crossed. She readied herself before jumping across to the flat surface of the road. A loud whistle was heard to her left, and the railroad crossing signs began falling.

She looked over the red and white pole to see Abel nod at her. The train shot into her line of vision obscuring her cousin's image. Between each of the cars and the splashing water she could see him standing on the bridge. Arms crossed and scarf tight around his neck. He seemed unaffected from his close proximity to the freight train roaring past.

A very young brunette boy stood behind Abel a few steps away, staring at the space between his feet. His dark shaggy hair parted in the middle and falling over his eyes slightly, shielding them from her. It was strange, Abel didn't seem to notice this boy, in fact this was the first time Manon had noticed him too. The Belgian wondered how long he had been on the bridge with them. The boy most likely was from a house up on the mountain and was just out for a walk.

The train passed without incident. All the water covering the tracks had been pushed away revealing the metal rails. Slowly the water began to pool again, masking the ground in a murky soup. Blinking when her line of sight opened back up and she noticed the other boy had disappeared. Manon stared at Abel as he ran across the tracks before they re-flooded. When he came to a halt beside her she instantly questioned him, "Did you know that boy?"

Abel's bewildered look confused Manon greatly. Perhaps Abel didn't hear her, she spoke a bit louder. "The boy? He was standing right behind you. Dark hair, short. Around this tall." She held up a hand so that it came up to top of her shoulder.

"Manon, it was just us on the bridge that whole time…" Abel shook his head. He glanced back at the bridge as if to prove his point. Just as he said no one was there. The Belgian stared at the fields behind on the other end of the bridge. Nothing. She bit her lip as searched for the boy on the road leading up the side of the mountain.

Frowning in confusion, Abel placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder gently nudging her down the dirt road, "You must be tired. Let's go home."

…

_**::Read this please. It explains the location in which the story is based::**_

Fun Fact about this story. This is based in the tiny village of Adrian, New York. Everything in the story so far about the village is in fact truthful. [sans who lives in the houses obviously. Also, the story about the abandoned home isn't true…sort of]

The house that Belgium and Netherlands are living in was actually my great grandmothers house. The house **was** a train stop/bar/thing at one point, before my great grandparents moved into it. The shooting story was also true. Sadly, after my great grandmother died, the house fell into my cousin's hands. He remodeled it beautifully and moved in with his two daughters, girlfriend and his girlfriend's son. Unfortunately, his girlfriend is a raging alcoholic. She destroyed the house. Tore down doors, broke windows, put holes in the walls, destroyed their furniture, etc. completely trashed it. Last I knew they fixed it up, and then moved out. So, the house that has been our Irish/Scottish heritage for 70+ years is now unrecognizable to the entire family and entirely abandoned. This story will be playing off my childhood curiosities. The creepiness one felt when they would sit close to the attic stairs. Nothing was up there of course, but a child's imagination is wild. The house that England lives in is actually my Grandma and Grandpa's house. They still live there today too, it's a very nice house. These houses are all unique in build, as they were built by the families that wanted to live in them. Many of the designs are what one would see in a horror film based in old houses, both exterior and interior.

Then, there is Canada, America and Seychelles's home, which is also family! Wow, people in Upstate New York travel far from home don't they?! Haha…No, but my Great Uncle and Aunt live there. The mysterious house in this fic is really abandoned. It truly is. I remember walking by it with my grandpa when I was about 10 years old. Walking Star, whom is Netherland's dog in this fic solely because that house he lives in will never be complete without my great grandmother's little teacup poodle. I asked about the thousands and thousands of dead ladybugs in the windowpane. He told me that the people had gone on vacation but never came back. The house hasn't been touched for almost 30 years. Many people in the area have scary stories about it, mainly for fun though. Where my grandparents live, it's an incredibly isolated hamlet [small village] stuck right in the middle of a valley with a river and a railroad running parallel to each other. Houses get abandoned, houses don't get fixed. Many times they literally just fall apart over the family's heads and when the house is no longer a roof they move. To explain Netherland's little joke about the bridge 'being there this time'. The villagers of Adrian have this saying, 'if the river has flooded so high that you can't see the bridge. Do **not** under any circumstances drive or walk over it. Even in emergencies. The bridge will not be there to catch you.' The trail leading up the mountain is a dead end road, when the river floods they are stuck. Actually, the entire town is stranded by rock slides and flooding on both sides all the time. Hardy folks over there. Another thing, people do not walk alone outside at night. Bears, cliffs, extremely heavy, fog, deep water, wolves, collapsing houses, rattlesnakes, bobcats, unmarked railroad crossings, steep mountain sides and cougars are just a few of the dangers that exist around those mountains.

I think I've rambled enough though for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this because I really can't wait to get into this dark plot. Wooo! La Revedere. :3


End file.
